csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
GMX
|} Robin "GMX" Stahmer (ur. 2 czerwca 1993) jest byłym francuskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO. Jest on obecnie zbanowany na oficjalnych serwerach Valve za obstawianie meczów od 6 lutego 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-11-21 – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Francja team eXtensive! *2013-03-06 – 2013-03-18 - 35px|Francja Avengers *2013-03-18 – 2013-0?-?? - 35px|Francja Infernal Gamerz *2013-04-26 – 2013-08-02 - 35px|Francja Team 3DMAX *2013-08-06 – 2013-08-20 - 35px|Francja WARMAKER *2013-08-21 – 2013-11-24 - 35px|Francja We Got Game *2013-11-24 – 2014-01-20 - 35px|Francja Recursive eSports *2014-01-20 – 2014-0?-?? - 35px|Francja Nameless *2014-02-04 – 2014-05-27 - 35px|Francja Clan-Mystik *2014-05-27 – 2014-06-09 - 35px|Francja Nameless *2014-06-09 – 2015-01-29 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2015-09-14 – 2015-12-15 - 35px|Francja melty eSport Club Historia 2012 *'21 listopada 2012' - GMX dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę team eXtensive!. 2013 *'6 marca 2013' - GMX dołączył do drużyny Avengers. *'18 marca 2013' - Skład drużyny Avengers został przejęty przez organizację Infernal Gamerz. *'26 kwietnia 2013' - GMX dołączył do drużyny Team 3DMAX. *'2 sierpnia 2013' - GMX opuścił drużynę Team 3DMAX, a cztery dni później razem z całym składem dołączył do WARMAKER. *'20 sierpnia 2013' - GMX opuścił drużynę WARMAKER. *'21 sierpnia 2013' - GMX dołączył do drużyny WE GOT GAME. *'20 listopada 2013' - GMX razem ze składem WE GOT GAME: 30px|Szwajcaria Maniac, 30px|Francja kennyS, 30px|Francja Uzzziii oraz 30px|Francja Happy dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2013. *'24 listopada 2013' - Skład drużyny WE GOT GAME został przejęty przez organizację Recursive eSports. 2014 *'20 stycznia 2014' - Organizacja Recursive eSports zwolniła swój skład i odtąd byli znani pod nazwą Nameless. *'4 lutego 2014' - GMX dołączył do drużyny Clan-Mystik. *'27 lutego 2014' - GMX razem ze składem Clan-Mystik: 30px|Francja HaRts, 30px|Francja Sf, 30px|Francja kioShiMa oraz 30px|Francja kennyS dostał się na turniej ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014. *'27 maja 2014' - Skład drużyny Clan-Mystik rozstał się z organizacją i byli znani pod nazwą Nameless. *'9 czerwca 2014' - Skład drużyny Nameless został przejęty przez organizację Epsilon eSports. *'27 lipca 2014' - GMX razem ze składem Epsilon eSports: 30px|Francja Sf, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja kioShiMa oraz 30px|Francja fxy0 dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. 2015 *'29 stycznia 2015' - GMX opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports. *'6 lutego 2015' - GMX jest jedną z czterech osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie 30px|Hiszpania OverGaming. *'14 września 2015' - GMX dołączył do drużyny Melty eSport Club. *'15 grudnia 2015' - GMX opuścił drużynę Melty eSport Club. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - GMX wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. *'11 stycznia 2016' GMX ogłosił oficjalne zakończenie swojej gry w CS:GO. 2017 *'24 lipca 2017' - GMX razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany na platformie ESL. *'6 września 2017' - GMX razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany przez DreamHack'a. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z dziewięciu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 6 lutego 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. *11 stycznia 2016 roku oficjalnie ogłosił zakończenie gry w CS:GO. Osiągnięcia '35px|Francja Team eXtensive!' *Drugie miejsce Epsilan 9 (2012) '35px|Francja Infernal Gamerz' *Drugie miejsce Gamers Assembly 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja Imaginary Gaming' *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja Team 3DMAX' *Drugie miejsce PxL LAN 38 (2013) '35px|Francja WE GOT GAME' *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat it! 2013 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2013 - Pierwsze francuskie pre-kwalifikacje (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series France: Season XI - Cup 2 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series France: Season XI - Cup 3 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series: Season XI - Cup 4 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series: Season XI - Cup 5 (2013) *1/4 miejsce Fragbite Masters S1 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 - Kwalifikacje online (2013) '35px|Francja Recursive eSports' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup December 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja Nameless' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup January 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Clan-Mystik' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 - Finały krajowe Francji (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 - Finały kwalifikacji online (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce GSL Egamingbets Cup 1 (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Gamers Assembly 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Pro League Season 1 (2014) *Drugie miejsce LanExperience 18 (2014) '35px|Francja Source Excellence' *Pierwsze miejsce Cap Arena 3 (2014) '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Południowozachodnie europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 2 by Alpenföhn (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Finały europejskich kwalifikacji (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Millenium Showmatch 1 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XI (2014) '35px|Francja Francja' *Pierwsze miejsce European Championship 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *Drugie miejsce NVIDIA Showmatch (2015) '35px|Francja Melty eSports Club' *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 27 (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 30 (2015) Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cologne 2014 Najważniejsze momenty *DreamHack Winter 2013: GMX vs. fnatic *SLTV StarSeries X: GMX vs. Titan *ESL One Cologne 2014: GMX vs. HellRaisers Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Francuscy gracze Kategoria:Niemieccy gracze Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze